Resident Evil- Undead city
by Bio-Major Agent85
Summary: tyrell Patrick, leader of the second u.b.c.s unit that went in to raccon, has been cut off from his unit. But he also stumbles on to something else.


RESIDENT EVIL:

RESIDENT EVIL:

Undead city 

_September 26th, 5:45 pm_

Our helicopter flew over the city, the city that has gone to sleep. The dead walk in huge hordes down the streets eating the living. Umbrella, the large pharmaceutical company has sent us into save civilians from this. Nothing much was explained to us, But I don't know why a pharmaceutical company has sent us in. The only thing that has been said to us is that there has been a spill, or a chemical leak. But what is known now is that raccoon has been turn in to the city of the dead. I have been running all over downtown, not founding many people. This place is a death trap, the air is a consist smell of decay and shit combined. Most of my men are dead already. I know some are still live, I know am alive but I am alone.

Tyrell sat up from the warehouse wall and throw the empty bottle of water across the room. He leaves the small office and heads down the stairs, assault rifle in one hand and the warehouse key in the other. He unlocks the door and heads out into the infested streets once again, trying his hardest to found some survivors of this mess. Moans come from a nearby alley, and three of the virus carriers walk out, badly decayed. Tyrell raised his M4A1 up to his right eye and took aim. Tyrell pulled the trigger and three rounds shot off. Parts of brain and rotting skin flew back as the bullets tore through its skull. The other two stumble towards Tyrell; he swung his assault rifle around and fires into the stomach of the closest one. Dark crimson blood pours out of the wound, not feeling the effects of the heavy rounds it walks on. It's rotting arms reach out for Tyrell. He swings his assault rifle's butt into the dead face of the zombie. It stumbles back and falls to the pavement. Tyrell presses his foot down on its chest and aims his assault rifle at its head. A round went off fulling the still night air with a new noise. The third one was already on Tyrell as he turned around; its decaying smell hit him hard. Tyrell pulled the trigger and the bullet found its mark; the zombie went down as fast as the shot was fired. A sign of relief went over Tyrell as he proceeds down the street. Passing by several cars piled up against each other. Tyrell's cold blue eyes catch something strange in front of him, a undead corpse in the driver's seat of a car. It was moving around; its decayed hands slammed against the front window shield, trying it's best to get out, to get to him. Tyrell passed with out a bother of the creature. Walking farther he saw something in the distances, a blare of green and red, leaping through the air behind a pile of cars. Tyrell raised his assault rifle, and took aim. A scream came from the creature, a scream from something that is truly terrible. The creature jumped on top of a rusted red station wagon; still blaring it's horrible song. It's long claws scraped across the top of the car as it walk towards. Its' face was badly decayed, with red tumors all over the top of its body. It seemed like one of its eyes was blown out or fell out .The monster smelled horrible but what didn't in this city. It bellowed one last time before it leaped off the top of the car and landed in front of him. It's claws raised up, and Tyrell fires several rounds into the creature's stomach. Patches of tough green skin tore off and where replaced with wet blood. The hunter stumbled back as the NATO rounds rip though it's stomach. The creature screamed wildly as its organs and inteses spilled out in a bloody mess onto the street. Tyrell raised his rifle and let one last round fire into the head of the creature, killing it.

Tyrell walked on down the dark street, passing by a squad car with its lights and sirens still going.He then noticed that he was nearing the police station. The bodies of several cops and firemen were scattered all around the area. Then he saw the large rust colored iron gates that lead to the R.P.D building. The courtyard was empty unexcpt a couple of crows that fluttered up as Tyrell walk through, cawing as the fly away in dark backdrop of the night sky. Once inside he saw a young couple holding each other." hey, it's not safe here. Head for the clock tower a rescue evac is coming." "It's all umbrella's fault, my dad was a researcher for umbrella. He told me that a man by the name of William birkin was murder there, and this virus break out at their labs. There is no hope for any of us. " Says the young girl." Calm down, I am here to save you ." says Tyrell with a cool calm voice. " Do you have a weapon? " They turn their heads to each other and repeyed "No." Tyrell's hand reaches into his holster and pulls out a small handgun and hands it to the young man. He also gives him all the clips he had for it, six of them. "Go to the clock tower north west part of the city. I will be there after I look around here." The couple left back into the warm summer night, and Tyrell walked over to the computer and checked the system it seemed that the front hall doors were locked and some other doors throughout the station where as well. Tyrell left the computer and walk into the office to the left of it. The place was trashed; papers and blood littered the floor. A couple of dead bodies lied on the ground as well, both dead.He walked onto the fileing room, and proceeds into the hallway. A gun cocked and Tyrell swung around with his rifle ready .A slim Asian woman, with a red cocktail dress and a gun pointed to his head stood in front of him. " I thought you were one of them. You know the ones that have taken over the city. I am Ada Wong." the woman lowers the gun." the police station is not a safe place Ada, head for the clock tower with me, evac is waiting there." " What are you? Army? Or just some kind of nut? " She interrupts. " I am with the umbrella biohazard countermeasure force sent in to save civillins. But the mission has taken a turn for the worst and most of the men are dead by now." Tyrell says around a low whisper. " Ha, umbrella has sent in a military group to clean this disaster up. Leave me be, I work for umbrella too, sent here to retrieve the g-virus. I have my own orders, I vise you to get out of here as soon as you can." Ada's words shocked and confused Tyrell. "G-virus? What the hell is the g-virus and why does umbrella want it." The words repeated in Tyrell's mind as he made his way towards the staircase. Upstairs a fat man walk back and forth down the hall and then turns towards Tyrell. " I didn't know there was someone else alive besides, that weird woman and that little brat sherry birkin."" Who are you?" asks Tyrell. "Nothing now, since umbrella's doings have turned the city into a shit hole. I once was something; I was the chief of police and now nothing! " The man screamed out in rage. Tyrell back up some, looking confused as the chief turned on him. The strange man looks Tyrell over. He spots the umbrella logo and his mouth drops open" What are you doing in the city, I thought all the spies from umbrella were dead. I know why you are here, your here to kill me .Yes, I understand now. Well, it seems that you are going to die before I do! " One of windows shatters inward, the chief covered himself from the shards with his arms, as a monster, bright red, with an exposed brain flies at him. The chief was smashed against the wall as the licker tackled him and his handgun went off in the stomach of the creature. It let out little yelps as each bullet shot out of the barrel and into its stomach. It collapses on top of himand the chief pushed it off him. Tyrell run down the stairs, hearing the police chief evil laugh behind him. He stops, forgetting that he gave his handgun to that couple and he only has one more clip for the M4A1. He had to found other weapon. He stopped off in the side office and found a dead cop lying there. He was a zombie but he had been shot in the head, Tyrell search around his waist. He found what he was looking for; the shape of a handgun could be felt under his hand. Tyrell pulled it out, it was a berretta, a standard issue for the r.p.d.he also found three more clips for it, Tyrell went on.

Outside rain from above hit his face; it was cooling and relaxing to Tyrell as he run through the empty street. Something leaped in front of him, a black two-headed creature. Long fangs, four legs ending with sharp claws. It slowly moved around to the left and let out a scream. A scream for blood, Tyrell raised his M4A1 and held down the trigger, the rounds ripped though the strange monster's exoskeleton. Blood and other body parts fly off it, the creature lets out one last scream and collapses on the ground. Tyrell reloads his rifle and go on down the street. Tyrell could see the back of the clock tower as he neared the hospital. A small group of zombies were bent over in the street eating some fresh prey they just caught. Tyrell let rip with his rifle, the bullets tearing though most of them. A female one let out a hugerful moan as she approached him, and Tyrell shot a round between her eyes. She falls to the ground backwards, letting off a groan as she hits the street below. The last three closed in on him, he pushes the trigger on the gun. The bullets exit outthe back of their rotting skulls, they go down with moans of displesement. The emptiness of the assault rifle showed that it was out of ammo, Tyrell throws it down and pulls out the berretta that he got from the dead cop. He stops at a few cars blocking his way, he lifts himself up on top of the hood of one. He jumps off and stops when he hears shots coming from the hospital. Tyrell runs in with out hesitation; no one was in the main lobby. So Tyrell decides to try the small office on the right. After the small office he goes into the doctor's workplace. Inside the doctors office, other u.b.c.s. Member was standing there. His eyes were turn from the dead doctor on the floor to Tyrell with his handgun raised at him." yes, it seems that another guinea pig has survivored," says the man with a Russia accent. "What do you mean guinea pig? " " You are not a supervisor are you? Then I will tell you the story. The real reason we were sent in is that umbrella wanted battle data on the B.O.W.s We were never here to resurce civilians just a cover up. And too bad you won't live to do anything about that." the man raised his gun to Tyrell and fired two shots off and escapes through the elevator. Intense pain goes through Tyrell's stomach and shoulder as he hits the ground hard." damn it.... " Spouts Tyrell as blood trinks down his bottom lip. He rises up and goes after the crazy white haired man. Tyrell enters the last door of the hallway on the 4th floor. Looking around for the crazy man that shot him, but there was no sign of him anywhere. The door opened and closed and Tyrell didn't have time to turn around before a sharp pain raged throughout his lower back. He falls to the ground dropping his gun. He manages to crawl to a file cabinet to rest his back against it. The man stood over him with his gun drawn. Tyrell saw the trigger pulled two more times, the first bullet missed him .The second one hit him in the gut again. Another u.b.c.s member rushed in, and began to talk to the crazy man. Tyell couldn't understand the words but he know that they know each other."No more, umbrella can't own everyone. Thought Tyrell. "No....more." whispered Tyrell as with his one free hand he pulled out a grenade. He groans to cover the sound of the pin being pulled and held it close to him. A flash of white goes over him and then blackness. Tyrell now know that he was not able to make it out of a city of the dead.  
  



End file.
